Air Hockey is Dangerous
by Starkreactor
Summary: 11 and his companion are bored while the TARDIS is stranded. What to do when the weather is terrible outside? Play a game of course. But no one thought about how competitive Time Lords can get...11/OC


This is a funny little one shot featuring 11 and my best friend Deanna.

Quick back story. Deanna is skinny, blond, and hyper. One day, I realized she was like a combo of Ten and Rose- so we decided she was. We have written and role-played a whole story around her where she is 10.5 and Rose's daughter, and one day she finds the Doctor again. She travels with him, and during the coarse of their travels she experiences his regeneration into his 11th body, and through a rather long series of events she becomes part human, part Time Lady, and part vampire.

So, read on and enjoy!

* * *

The TARDIS was down, the weather was crappy, and it would take a full day before she was fueled back up again.

The Doctor sighed for the millionth time, laying his head back so it hung off the couch he was lounging on.

"I'm bored." His companion complained, sitting cross-legged on her favorite armchair, a bowl of sour patch kids in her lap. Her mostly blond hair fell to shoulder length, and she was dressed in jeans and a brightly colored T-shirt that had a pink monster on it. Her name was Deanna, and she was practically his daughter. Literally. She was the daughter of his human clone and Rose and she had found him later on in his life. They had been traveling ever since, Deanna not wanting to leave and the Doctor not knowing how to get her back to her proper time stream.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes and folded his hands across his stomach, the blood steadily rushing to his head and giving him a headache. "I know. I know you are bored. I can tell. Because _all _you have been doing is eating those things and telling me that you are bored." He snapped back, jabbing a finger towards the candy and rolling onto his stomach so he could view her upright.

"Hey." She defended. "You like them too!"

"Yes, but not-" he waved his hands vaguely, searching for the word. "**obsessively **so!"

Deanna pouted her lip out, hugging the bowl of candies.

The Doctor heaved another sigh and got up. "Look, we had better find something to do before you smother yourself in candy and self pity."

Deanna shot him a glare but he ignored it. "Come on, there is a game room somewhere on the TARDIS. Do you fancy we try and find it?"

Deanna hopped up, her usual energy amplified by the prospect of something new to do and the sudden sugar rush that had hit her. "Ok! Let's go!" She said, bouncing almost imperceptibly on her toes. The Doctor grinned at her enthusiasm and the search commenced.

Between the Doctor's desperation to occupy himself and Deanna, and her sugar boosted energy, they found the room rather quickly. It was full of almost any kind of game board or otherwise, that you could think of, but the one that got tackled by Deanna was the air hockey table in the middle of the room.

"Come on Doctor! Face me if you dare." She said playfully, switching it on and grabbing a puck and hand buffer.

The Doctor grinned. "Do you really think I am afraid to face you? I have taken on the Slveen and the Daleks- escaped from the Raxacorophalopodorians, and bested the Sycorax and Sontarins. I think-" He said, snatching up his buffer "That I can handle you in a game of hockey."

"Oh bring it on E.T." She said, sending the puck his way with a violent shove. The Doctor countered her strike with a slightly more tamed block, but he didn't remain mellow for long. Before they knew it, the puck was shooting rapidly back and forth, Deanna whipping her arm ferociously and the Doctor leaning further and further towards the table, looking with an almost predatory interest at the small piece of unfortunate plastic being abused for the sake of entertainment.

After a minute or two of their competitive launching of the puck, there was a loud clang and clatter and the Doctor threw his hands up. "Score!" He crowed, Deanna giving him a death glare. He only grinned as she put the puck back on the table, but he wasn't expecting the aggressive attack his companion launched next. Before he even had time to put his buffer back on the table, time practically froze just long enough for him to see the red disk come flying towards his face- where it whacked him bang on the nose. Crying out in pain, he held his nose as his red-orange blood started to trickle down his face. The only apology he got from his companion was a torrent of laughter coming from the floor.

"Ahh, yeah. You laugh. I'm still one point up on you." He retorted, dabbing at his bleeding nose with his tweed sleeve and looking at his hands, trying to rub away the rusty color already drying on his fingers.

Deanna only replied with a gulping breath and more laughter. After a moment she heaved herself up, stifling more laughter when she saw the blood still on his lips and cheek where he had tried to smear it away. "Ok. Ready." She said breathlessly, still fighting to make her face straight.

Wordlessly, the Doctor placed the puck back on the table, and Deanna only had a split second to see the dangerous glint in his eye before the puck came ricocheting back her way. Lucky for her, she was able to duck as it soared past the edge of the table and over her head. There was a crash as the puck hit something behind her, and Deanna re-surfaced, looking surprised and starting to laugh again. She retrieved a spare puck and shot it back across the table at the Doctor. He blocked the speeding missile and sent it shooting across the table back at her. This continued until there was another clatter of a goal being scored- but this time it was Deanna who did the victory dance. The Doctor yanked the puck out of his goal and slammed it back onto the table, sending it flying back towards Deanna.

Once again a dangerous game of offence was played, but this time the missile didn't stay on the table. Instead it went shooting off of the table and over the Doctor's shoulder, heading into the room behind him where a crash of glass breaking broke the competitive silence. Both competitors froze for a split second and glanced back at the room before rushing in and flipping on the light to what was apparently a conveniently placed bathroom.

A bathroom who's mirror was now useless. Deanna covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. The Doctor stared at the mirror for a few moments, his surprised face reflected a thousand times back at him. "You broke the TARDIS!" He suddenly exclaimed, almost as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Deanna gave him a funny look. "I didn't break the TARDIS. I broke a mirror _in_ the TARDIS." She protested, gesturing to the shattered object.

"But- but-" he spluttered, gesturing wildly. "The mirror is _part_ of the TARDIS! So, by extension, you broke the TARDIS!"

Deanna momentarily looked apologetic. "Well, did I hurt her?"

"No, not really." He admitted, but proceeded to ramble anyway "The mirrors and several other aspects of the TARDIS are really just nerveless extensions of the actual organism for the comfort of the pilot and passengers, they are like hair or fingernails- they can be moved and edited and destroyed without actual physical pain-"

"Then what's the problem?" She interrupted him.

"Well now we have to clean it up, don't we? And you got upset last time you chopped a bit of hair off you wanted to keep, how do you think the TARDIS feels?" He demanded, patting the TARDIS wall comfortingly.

Deanna rolled her eyes and picked up the puck. "She doesn't mind. A little damage between girls is one thing. Now, if _you _had hurt her, we'd probably be stuck here a lot longer." Before he could retaliate, she passed by him and headed back for the table. The Doctor stood there, spluttering for a moment before following her.

Their hockey war continued for quite some time until both were starting to feel their shoulders and other parts of their anatomy where the puck had hit them begin to ache. At that point, they agreed to a truce; neither knew how many points they had anyway.

"You know what I think this calls for?" The Doctor said as they made their way down the corridor towards the consol to figure out something else to do.

"What?" Deanna replied, preoccupied with massaging her aching wrist where the Doctor had smacked her with the puck.

"The hot tub." He said, looking mischievous. "Race you there?" He challenged, taking off.

Deanna tore after him, suddenly crashing into him as he came to a halt just around a corner. "Ooph!" came her muffled cry as she fell back on her butt. "Hey!" She said, kicking at his foot petulantly. "Why did you stop you pathetic wall of alien?"

He turned around. "Wrong way." He grinned. "See you!" and he took off again.

Deanna scrambled to her feet and chased after him, her speed matching his and then exceeding it. She was gaining on him fast. For once her vampire and Time Lord DNA were working together to her advantage. The Doctor dared to look behind him only once, and when he saw her racing up behind him with the clear intention to tackle him to the ground, he quickly stripped off his tweed jacket and threw it over his shoulder, grinning when he heard the satisfying shriek as the clothing hit its mark. Turning a sharp corner, he cursed in Gallifreyan as he smacked his shoulder against the wall and he kept running, stripping down to his trousers as he went. Deanna bypassed the rest of his clothing obstacles and just as they reached the steaming hot-tub room she pounced, successfully tackling him and sending them both crashing into the pool.

The Doctor, having not had time to take a breath before being submerged, came up and gasped for air, impatiently scrubbing his long hair from where it had been plastered to his face. Before he could completely get his bearings, Deanna emerged from the bubbling water and splashed him full in the face. "That is what you get for messing with a Human/Time Lady/Vampire hybrid." She said triumphantly, dunking his head once for good measure. When he came back up, he gulped a huge breath of air- stumbling back and lounging wearily against the side of the pool. "Ok," he smiled "point taken."

Deanna grinned and leaned back against the pool side next to him, still fully clothed. She pouted and looked down at her soaked Skillet shirt. "I hope the chlorine doesn't do anything to the color."

The Doctor shook his head in amusement, looking at his own bare chest. He was covered in forming bruises from where the puck- and Deanna- had hit him.

Well, maybe staying in the TARDIS for a day wasn't so boring after all.

* * *

This came from an actual larp we did. We were playing air hockey rather competitively and pretending to be our characters (yes, I'm a straight girl and I like to role play the Doctor- just for fun) and I turned it into a fan fic cuz I could. =D


End file.
